Solstice: The Younger Sister of a Cullen
by The Creatively Insane Author
Summary: Seperated from her brother in the 1900s after becoming a vampire, Meredith a.k.a. Mith is on her own for over 100 years. Is her decision to stay in Forks for a while, where her brother is, a coincidence or fate finally reuniting the siblings? First story.


A low, quiet growl could be heard from within my throat as I stared at the building we were approaching. I couldn't believe I had been caught by mere _humans. _Surely, I would not be able to convince these people I was one of them for long. Also, if I stayed at this prison-like estate for long, I would have to do whatever it took to stay alive and whatever was a very bad thing. I shuddered, thinking about the time I had to do that dreaded thing. I was in New York City during the year 1998, I believe.

_I paced around the park, growing impatient. I had just arrived in this city and all their animals seemed so _unsanitary. _There was no way I would feed off of these filthy creatures. If I didn't feed soon…I shook my head. I _would _find a way to satisfy my thirst._

_As I paced, I heard the sound of quiet whimpering coming from not too far away. Not caring about anyone seeing me, I sped to the source of the sound._

_A young girl, maybe eleven years of age or so, was hidden behind a bush, tears streaming down her face, a few sobs escaping her chapped lips. I sensed death emitting from her body. A loved one had recently died._

"_Hello sweetheart. What happened to you and where is your mother?" I asked quietly, kneeling down as a sickening idea began forming in my mind._

"_My mother was killed two days ago," She cried. "I miss her!"_

"_That's awful! What is your mother's name dear?" I asked the child._ I could feed off of her…what else does she have to lose…she's all alone and would probably die on her own out here in the snow anyway._ These terrible thoughts were stuck in my mind as I waited for her answer._

"_Anna Marie Lowe," she told me. "Why do you ask?"_

"_I can speak to her. I can talk to the dead, but you mustn't tell anyone, okay dear? I can tell her whatever you want me to," I hesitated before continuing. "But, on one condition."_

"_What is it?"She asked eagerly. The poor child…I could sneak up and attack her when she less suspected, but if I was to do this, I preferred I first was given permission. I doubted it would be granted, though._

"_I am very hungry, you see, but I do not eat what you eat, for I am not human. If I speak to your mother, you have to give me…your life." I paused and, to her baffled expression, explained more. "Dear, I am a vampire. I do not like the idea of feeding off of innocent humans, though, so I drink the blood of animals. The animals here are too disgusting unfortunately. I travel around a lot and have not eaten in quite some time. I do not know how much longer I can ignore my thirst."_

_The child merely smiled softly at me, much to my confusion._

"_Aren't you frightened sweetie?"  
"No. If I die, I'll be with my mother. That is all I want as of now. Now, if you please, contact her and announce my on-coming arrival." The brave girl said boldly with her head held high._

"_Are you certain?" I whispered, but closed my eyes and stated, "Anna Marie Lowe" loud and clear. A few silent seconds passed, before a figure emerged from the shadows. The pale, eerie light radiating off the figure told me that this was the girl's mother. "Hello, Ms. Lowe." I said as she stood before me, eyes wide with fright and confusion._

"_What are you doing to my daughter? What is going on?" She demanded. "Sarah, honey, are you alright? Sarah? Are you oblivious to my presence?"_

"_Yes, only I can see you," I responded to the spastic mother. "I have called you here for a reason, Ms. Lowe. Let me introduce myself. You can call me Mith. I am a vampire and I am here to reunite you and your daughter."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Well, you see Ms. Lowe, young Sarah is suffering terribly, and I am here to end her suffering. I, of course, have been given her approval. She wishes to be with you." Sarah was staring at me wide-eyed, mouth just as wide, listening to me as I spoke with her dead mother whom she could not see nor hear. "I would never feed off of a human otherwise, but with these circumstances, I am desperate for some kind of clean blood, and your daughter is more than willing…oh, how awful this is. I will forever feel guilty for this murderous deed."_

"_How old are you, young vampire?" She asked after a few seconds of hesitation. "You look young, but are so mature for only a child."_

"_Well, when I was turned into a vampire, I was thirteen. That was back in 1900. So, I have been alive for 111 years, since 1887. My parents had died of the Spanish influenza and my brother was ill with the same disease. I was outside, in the garden, when a vampire suddenly attacked. Of course, I was unable to defend myself, but instead of killing me, he simply bit my neck and wished me luck as a vampire._

"_I was afraid to face my brother after the painful transformation. I did not believe he would accept who I now was. I ran away, trying desperately to kill myself, but that is nearly impossible for a vampire. I finally came back after about a year or so, but my beloved sibling had disappeared. I try contacting him every day, but he is either still alive somehow, or I am, for some unknown reason, unable to communicate with his spirit._

_"Not knowing what to do after discovering his disappearance, I became a nomad, traveling all around the world by myself, avoiding humans as much as possible. If I was taken into a human's care and supervision, they would soon discover what I am…a vampire." I let out a depressed sigh after completing the tale of my vampirism._

"_Oh you poor dear, it must be awful to have had to experience that. Well…as long as Sarah agrees, I accept your request to end her suffering. I just want my baby to be happy."_

"_Yes, Ms. Lowe." I then turned towards Sarah. "Sarah, say out loud your final decision. Do you wish for me to feed off of you so you can be with your mother forever?"_

"_Yes," she announced loudly, looking around for any sign of her mother. "I wish for my death tonight by Mith, the vampire."_

"_Okay. I shall see my beloved Sarah momentarily then. Good luck," As Ms. Lowe said those words, she was gone. The 'good luck' was just a whisper in the wind._

_I turned towards the unfortunate child and…_

My thoughts were rudely interrupted by a group of young children surrounding me. We had just entered through the gates onto the property of the evil humans who brought me here. I shook my head, trying once again to forget about that odd night. It had been very weird and painful' not only for Sarah, but also for me. I did not like to feed off of humans. It's murder.

A million questions were coming quite loudly from the children's mouths, and I tried to answer the best I could. They asked me my name, why I was here, my favorite flavor lollipop, etc., etc., etc. The older children, teenagers, just stared in awe or even glared. It must have been because of my appearance.

"Are you an angel?" A voice from below me asked. I looked down to see a little girl staring at me, wide-eyed.  
"Why, no, of course not young one! What makes you say that?" I said.

"Well, you're so pretty, just like an angel! You're the prettiest person in the whole world!"

"Thank you for the complement, dear, but, surely I'm not any prettier than the other girls my age here."

I then continued walking into the building, head held high, ignoring the stares and whispers from the other children. _I have to get out of here…_

I had somehow endured a few hours at the orphanage-like institute. At lunch, the adults thought I was anorexic since I wouldn't eat, which was just preposterous! The worst part was how everyone stayed as far away from me as they possibly could, except for the younger, more naïve children. The older ones begged them to stay away from me. I was different. I was not normal. I was a freak. I could hear exactly what they were whispering into the small ears.

_Fine, then. Go ahead and think all you want about me. Spread all these ridiculous rumors. Think whatever you wish. I know who I am, and, despite the monster I am, I'm proud._

I sighed as I sat on my bed. I, of course, could not sleep. This was the perfect time to escape_. _I silently gathered my belongings and proceeded towards the window. I was on the third floor of the building, but that did not concern me. I am not human. I simply jumped out the window and landed gracefully on my feet.

"Goodbye and good riddance," I muttered, silently walking down the dark, cold and wet street.


End file.
